Hello Traveler
by Assassin of RWBY
Summary: During the attack on New Mombasa, a young girl, named Ruby Rose, was going long distances to find her mother. Unbeknownst to her was that someone was recording her adventure, and leaving them all around the city. Now, a lone ODST must find these recordings for answers.
1. Chapter 1

**New story! You guys didn't choose anyone, so Ruby is the main character. P.S, Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday to me!**

Hello Traveler

Chapter 1:The Old City

It is the year 2552.

Humans have made their way to the stars, but are met with a terrible fate.

Humanity is now at war with and alien group known as 'The Covenant.'

We are losing.

This alien group has destroyed our worlds and has sent us to the brick of extinction.

We have carefully guarded our one secret, Earth, hiding it from The Covenant.

But not anymore.

A Covenant Carrier have pasted our defenses and stationed above the African city known as New Mombasa.

The UNSC, United Nations Space Command, are now sending 'Orbital Drop Shock Troopers,' to destroy the carrier.

But, the leader of the Covenant assault, The Prophet of Regret, decided to escape in slip space, causing a slip space rupture inside the city.

During its escape, the ODST's drop was cut short as they fell to the city.

Only one Team remained, Alpha-Nine.

* * *

Hours after the rupture, a lone trooper, called 'The Rookie,' was starting wake up. As his eyes opened, he noticed he was still in his pod, which had crashed high into a building. After crushing the emergency buttons, the door violently opened, landed on top of a car. After taking a short leap, he landed hard onto the ground. He breathed heavily, as he heard a voice.

"Fast, accurate diagnosis! Or your money back."

He looked to see a destroyed kiosk, which had a med-kit. After applying it, he made his way through the dark city. Before he went further, the Rookie saw building, full of Covenant forces. There a couple of Brutes, a crowd of Grunts, and Jackals place on the rooftops. He loaded his SMG, and started to attack.

After dealing with the enemy, he decided that his next mission was to find his team, if they were alive that is. Before he started to move, he heard a ringing phone. After searching for the phone, he pressed on a button. He then got a map of the city, which was in his helmet, and a video file. After finding a safe spot to hold out, he activated it.

* * *

"_Hello, traveler. Mombasa welcomes you! Anxious? Stressed? Please remain calm. Control Circuits now open, with pride."_

A train whistle is heard, as a young red-haired woman walked through a train station. What the crowd didn't know is that her name was Ruby Rose. She walked up to a kiosk and activated it.

"Hello, traveler," the kiosk began. "The Mombasa Transit Authority welcomes you to Kikowani station. How may I serve you?"

Ruby then said "One ticket to Old Mombasa, please. Here's my card-" Before she got it out from her purse, she quickly put it back and muttered "No, scrap that. Traceable. Damn it! Coins, need coins…"

After she put the coins into the kiosk, it said "Thank you! What is your final destination?"

"Magongo, if I don't get caught…Hell, if I do."

"Thank you! Transport for one to Magongo!"

"Let's go, let's go!"

"Please collect you ticket!"

After she got her ticket, she noticed the train's doors closing. "Wait! Hold the doors please," Ruby screamed. Before the doors closed, she quickly slid inside.

"All aboard Train number 14,"the train's VI said.

Ruby sighed and whispered "That was close…"

"City center to Old Mombasa now departing. Next stop, Makupa, Nairobi Road, Hope Station, and Magongo, end of the line."

"Almost there," Ruby muttered. "Almost-"

The trains abruptly stopped as the speaker said "Emergency stop, please remain calm! Emergency stop!"

"Damn it! He found me!"

* * *

After the video ended, Rookie was very confused. Why would the…whatever was in the phone, give him this video. After thinking it over, he got out of his hiding spot, and began is search.

**I hope you guys like the story, and keep reading it until the end. Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the Rookie wandered through the ghost city, he had found a destroyed helmet that had belonged to the Office of Naval Intelligence operative, ONI, Captain Dare. He didn't have the opportunity to meet her in person, only via video comm. He had never seen this type of helmet before. It had large, rounded features, with rise along the top of the head with two black triangles pointing out the front of the head on each side of the rise. He had found it in a deserted building, on the highest floor, crushed into a large vid screen. As he took it out, started at it, he noticed a broken window. He looked out onto the streets, and saw a lone ODST pod. He knew that the user would be gone, so he decided were to go next. As he looked at the streets, he saw the weirdest thing.

The all the holographic street signs started to point to a direction. He didn't know where to go, so he had no other choice but to follow the signs. As he left the building, the Rookie noticed a device that was working. It wouldn't have mattered, but the EMP from the slip space rupture had shut down everything. So, he went towards it and savaged what was left on it. It was another video message. He found a safe place and activated it.

* * *

As the train stopped abruptly, the people on the train were all confused, except for Ruby, who was trying to get the train moving.

"Vergil, you can't stop the train," she muttered to the train. "There are other people on board."

All that the train kept saying was _"Emergency stop! Please remain calm!"_

"Cut it out, Vergil!"

A man heard her shout, and asked "What are you doing, crazy lady? Talking to the train?"

Ruby ignored the man, and turned her attention towards Vergil. "I wouldn't even be here if you hadn't kept turning all traffic signals red!"

The repeating message was stopped with a chime, and was replaced with a pre-recorded message. _"Detour! Proceed with caution."_

"Whoa. Wait," the man said, startled. "Train's talkin' back to you now? What the heck's going on?"

Now noticing the man, Ruby said "Sir, I'm really sorry about this. I was just trying to get out of the city." She then whispered "Vergil, I am going to enlist!"

"_Watch your speed! Children at play,"_ Vergil replied.

"I'm nineteen! And besides, the UNSC is taking everyone it can get."

As she said this, Vergil played a recording of a car accident.

"That's exactly what Mom would say!"

The man interrupted and said "You know…train's got a point. A lot of soldiers are dying these days."

"He not a train, he's a city." She then muttered "A bad, bad city!"

Vergil played a recording of a whining puppy.

"That worked when I was a kid, Vergil. Open the doors, now!"

As the train doors opened, and everyone got out, Vergil played "Now departing, Hope station, leaving Hope station."

"Vergil, go to hell," Ruby said.

Just then, everyone heard a loud crackling noise, looked up at the sky, and started to scream. A giant Covenant Cruiser appeared in the sky. The alien race had found Earth!

"Scratch that…hell just came here."

* * *

As the Rookie wandered the streets, he felt bad for the people that used to roam these streets. He never thought about the people who lived here, just about the mission. As he was following the direction of the signs, he had found two more video messages, and played the first one.

* * *

The crowds panic upon seeing the alien cruiser. As she dodged the people, Ruby started to speak to Vergil on her Chatter.

"Vergil, can you hear me," she shouted. "I'm on my Chatter. But I'm off the train in Old Mombasa and-!"

Vergil played a recording in her Chatter that said _"No parking! Violators will be ticketed and towed!"_

"I know! I can see it! A giant Covenant ship, just hanging above the city center!" She looked around when she saw a kiosk. "There's a kiosk on the platform! Makupa station! Meet me there, ok?" She was met with a chime, indicating that Vergil would meet her there. As she pushed through the crowd, she shouted "Excuse me! Sorry! Hey! Watch it mister!"

As she reached the kiosk, it said "_Please state your destination."_

"Vergil, give me eyes on Mom! Quick," Ruby shouted.

"_I'm sorry, I don't understand that-"_

The normal message was interrupted by an image of a woman with silver eyes like Ruby's, black hair, and wearing a lab coat.

"Ruby, where are you," she asked.

"Train station. Old Mombasa. Mom, there's a ship-!"

"Listen, sweetheart. I wanted to tell you at breakfast, but you left so early," the woman, Dr. Summer Rose, continued, ignoring her daughter pleads. "You know my latest project? The seismic survey for the new construction downtown?"

"Mom! There's a Covenant ship-!"

"Well, Vergil found something under the city. I've never seen anything like it!"

"_Mom!_ Covenant are attacking the city! Do you hear what I'm saying?! You've got to get out of there!"

"Don't worry, I nine levels underground. And I built Vergil's data-center to be very, very secure."

"Fine, then _ I'll _come to _you_," Ruby stated.

"No! Absolutely not! Stay exactly where you are! I'll have Vergil-!"

Ruby started to make fake static noises while saying "Sorry, Mom! _Kursh!_ There's, uh, something, _Kursh_, wrong."

"This is a video connection, Ruby. I can see you making those sounds," Summer said, as Ruby frowned.

"Right…well, tough! Vergil, get that train going in reverse!"

"Ruby Rose! I will _not_ allow you to put yourself in danger-!" Before she could finish, she heard a whistling sound. "What's that noise?"

"Uh oh…_Incoming_," Ruby said, dodging an incoming plasma canon, as it slammed into the station, destroying it, along with the kiosk. Ruby now had an objective, get to her mother before the Covenant does.

**So that's the end of this chapter, hope you guys, and gals, liked it. If you want to review, then you could do it. It would be helpful.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The plasma fire from the Covenant Wraith slammed into the train station, killing everyone inside. As people were panicking, and mourning for their lost ones, a police car drove new the ruins. Ruby didn't have time to notice this, as she was being pushed out of the way.

"Ow! Hey! Stop pushing," she shouted, the officers in the car opened the door.

A man, with orange hair and with a police hat, opened the door, and exited the vehicle.

"Ruby," he yelled over the cries. "Miss Rose, is that you?!"

Ruby looked to see the orange haired man.

"Commissioner Torchwick," she shouted, as she was pushed to the ground again. "Ow! Get off of me!"

Commissioner Roman Torchwick turned to the driver of the police car and shouted "Officer Schnee! Control this crowd before they trample her into the sidewalk!"

As Ruby looked up, see saw the most beautiful girl see had ever seen before. She had the regular attire for an officer, a police jacket, and armor. She had gorgeous white hair and a scar on her left eye.

"Yes, sir," she said, going up to the fallen girl. Officer Schnee yelled to the crowd. "NMPD! Everyone back off!" As the crowd was scolding the cop, saying 'Lousy Cop,' 'Give us your car,' Schnee yelled again.

"I said, back off!" She got out her pistol and started to fire into the air. As the crowd backed away, she turned her attention towards Ruby. "Are you hurt," she asked.

"No. I'll be alright," Ruby answered.

As the crowd's shouts grew louder, Roman yelled "Schnee! Get her inside!"

Officer Schnee looked at Ruby again, brought her hand to her and said "Take my hand. We gotta go."

As all of them entered the car, with Roman and Ruby going to the back and Scnhee driving, Roman looked to Ruby and asked "What the devil are you doing out in the old city?"

"There was…something wrong with the train," Ruby said, unsure if she should tell him the truth.

Roman just said "You don't say." He chuckled. "I know all about Vergil and his overprotective urges, Ruby." As the angry crowd started to pound on the car, Roman yelled "Schnee! Drive!"

"Yes, sir!" As Schnee drove, she turned to the Commissioner and asked "What's our destination?"

"That's a _very_ good question…"

Ruby then said "My dad. He's at work."

* * *

"The data-center below the ONI building? No, I don't think so. There are too many Covenant in that district. I like to take you somewhere more…private."

Rookie finished the videos, and was very confused. What did this Torchwick guy mean by 'private?' As Rookie left his hiding, a plasma shot landed near his foot. He looked up to see a Jackal, high above the streets. He didn't have a shot at it, so he looked around until he saw a set of stairs. The Rookie ran towards them, with his pistol in his hand. When he turned around, as he was at the end, he aimed and fired. After a couple of shots, a bullet finally hit the alien's head, causing it to fall flat on the floor.

As the Rookie walked down the stairs, he noticed a large device. He walked up to it and saw that it was a camera for a sky drone. He took a good look at it and thought 'What happened when I was out.' As he put the drone part down, he quickly drew his SMG out when he heard something opening. He looked around when he saw two walls open, one going up and the other down. As they opened, it revealed two powered military cars, a Mongoose. As he climbed onto one, he noticed a power button on it that he never seen before. He pushed it and collected two more vids.

* * *

As the police car drove away, Roman looked at Schnee and said "Schnee? The partition, if you please."

"Yes, sir," Shcnee replied, putting up the privacy partition.

As it went up, Ruby asked "Where are we going?"

"The police department has an emergency bunker outside the city limits," Roman answered. "We'll be very safe."

"That's very kind of you, Commissioner. But, I can't. I'm sorry. If you would please take me to the city center-"

"Such a serious young woman," Roman interrupted. "Just like your sister…'New Mombasa's most passionate public defender.' Too bad her last client really was a sick, murdering bastard." As he said this, he slid next to her and said "You know, you kind of look like her."

"Vergil, stop the car," Ruby said into her Chatter.

Roman continued. "As police commissioner it's job to uphold the law. And I'm afraid this city has a very strict, personal privacy statues. My car is off the grid, Ruby. As far as Vergil is concerned, you just disappeared." Because he said this, Ruby slapped him, causing Roman to laugh. "Assaulting a police officer. That's a serious offense."

"Don't come any closer," Ruby said, as Roman grabbed her unmentionables.

Roman laughed again. "Just like your sister."

"Let go of me!"

"It's the end of the world…"

"Vergil! Please! Somebody!"

"Nobody cares what happens to one…lost…soul!"

Before this went any further, the car abruptly stopped.

"Officer! Why are we stopping," Roman shouted. "Keep going!"

Officer Schnee exited the car, and opened the side door where Roman sat.

"Get out," she angrily said.

"What?!"

"You heard me…" She grabbed Roman by his coat and started to pull him out.

"Let go of my coat! What do you think you're doing?!"

"My job!" She punched Roman in the face, knocking him to the ground.

"I hope that hurt, you son of a bitch," Ruby shouted.

Roman stared at the red-haired girl and said "Not as much as you're going to hurt when I-"

Schnee punched him again, shutting him up. She backed away, while saying "Commissioner, I'm taking the car. You want to get out of the city? You can walk like everyone else." She entered the driving seat, and slammed the door.

After Roman was done spitting out his own blood, he looked at the officer and said "You'll pay for this Schnee!"

"It's the end of the world...Nobody cares what happens to you." The car tires squeal as the officer and Ruby drive away from the corrupt commissioner.

* * *

As they made distance, Officer Schnee lowered the privacy partition.

"You okay back there," Schnee asked.

"Thanks for…pulling him off of me," Ruby replied.

"Torchwick had it coming. I've been his driver two weeks? Seen enough to last a lifetime… Name's Weiss. Weiss Schnee."

"Ruby Rose. You know for a cop, you make a pretty good guardian angel."

"Ex-cop," Weiss stated.

"Yeah…Sorry about that," Ruby apologized.

"Ah, I was looking for a career change anyway."

"How about a soldier." As Ruby said this, the two heard an explosion.

"Eh, does seem like a growth sector…"

"Weiss, I need to get back over the bridge, to the ONI building downtown."

"Well that's a problem," Weiss said. "Because _I_ need to keep away from the Covenant plasma fire.

"Ok…Just drop me off here," Ruby replied.

"Don't be stupid! What are you going to do? Fight your way through a few million refugees just so the Covenant can kill you a little faster?"

"And this is why you always bring cab fare on the first date," Ruby whispered.

"I'm trying to save your life," Weiss shouted.

"You're trying to save your own ass," Ruby shouted back.

"And yours!"

"I think I'm the only person in this car who needs to be thinking about my own ass!"

"Fine," Weiss coldly said.

"Fine!"

Weiss slammed the brakes as Ruby opened the door.

"Thanks for saving me for like, three minutes," Ruby shouted.

"You're welcome," Weiss shouted back, as she drove away.

"Well…I sure showed him," Ruby muttered. But, at that moment, Ruby knew, she fucked up.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As the police car drove away, Ruby said "Great. I'm stranded on the wrong side of the bridge in the middle of an alien invasion and I just pissed-off the only person willing to help me out. Go me."

She started to walk pass the crowds to get back to the bridge, as a goat bleated at her. "My feeling exactly…" As she kept walking, she contacted her mother on her Chatter. "Mom?"

"_Ruby!?"_ Ruby was relieved when she heard her mother's voice again. "_Thank god! Vergil couldn't find you anywhere!"_

"Yeah, you can thank Torchwick for that," Ruby said.

_Police Commissioner Torchwick? What do you mean?"_

"I don't want to talk about it…"

"Get your kebabs here!"

Ruby turned by the yelling and whispered "Oh my God!"

"_What? What is it, Ruby,"_ Summer asked.

"The biggest man I've ever seen!"

"_Where are you?"_

"The Old Town market. A butcher is giving away his food." And there really was a man giving away food. He was near a shop called 'Peter Port's Kebab Shop.' Ruby guessed that the man was named Peter Port. "Too bad it won't keep the Covenant from glassing the city," Ruby muttered.

"_They won't glass the city," _Summer responded.

"Hang on, mom…" Ruby started walking towards the butcher, as her mother continued.

"_I'm in contact with an ONI officer. She thinks these Covenant are just a reconnaissance force. And I think they're looking for the same thing Vergil found in his seismic survey!"_

"Mom, I'll call you back." As she turned off her Chatter, she started to hear a honking car.

"Move, you oaf," the driver of the car yelled. "Get that table out of the road!"

"Calm yourself, friend," Peter calmly said. "Stop honking…" he started to laugh. "And have a kebab."

"For the last time, move your fat ass-!" The car creaked loudly when Peter leaned on the car's hood. "Hey! Get off my car!"

"My friend, I am an eight hundred pound man with a large cleaver who kills animals every day and chops them into pieces." Peter laughed again. "Do you really want us to be enemies? Or would you rather have a nice kebab?"

* * *

The driver started to honk angrily, as everyone in the market wanted him to stop. He started to yell again. "For the last time, you blimp! Get out of the road!" Peter then lifted his cleaver up high, and smashed it into the hood. "Y-you put your cleaver through the head of my car!"

"Oh, a thousand pardons," Peter said. "But it was either that or smash your windshield, pull up you out, and make _you_ into kebabs."

"What? No! No-no! Hey wait!"

"Then please. Stop honking your horn. It frightens the children. As he said this, he started to give food to a lone child.

The car backed up quickly, as Ruby spoke to her mother again. "Sorry, mom. There's was sort of a…thing here. What were you saying?"

"_Ruby," _Summer started. _"New Mombasa is the only place on Earth the Covenant is attacking!"_

"What? Why?"

"_Vergil's survey! He detected some very unusual seismic activity all along the Great Rift."_

Peter went up to Ruby and said "Would you like a kebab, young lady? Chicken, mutton, beef! One free for every refugee!"

"I'm not a refugee," Ruby shouted. "I'm going…there!" She pointed to the ONI building.

"Across the bridge," Peter asked. "To where the aliens are landing? Take _two _kebabs…"

_Ruby, stay out of the city center," _Summer ordered. _"I don't want you coming anywhere near the security zone!"_

"Sorry, Mom. Gotta go. I'll call you back."

"_Ruby_-_!"_ The red-haired girl disconnected before Summer went further.

Peter spoke again. "Come, my friends! Don't be shy! Free food for the journey!" A woman, with a baby, took the food, and thanked the heroic man. He turned his attention towards Ruby once more, saying "Now, young lady…if you are heading into the war zone, you must eat! Curried lamb? Roast chicken?"

"They look delicious," Ruby explained. "Really, but I'm not hungry."

As an explosion is heard near the market, Peter, who started to eat a kebab, said "My dear… the end of the world is nothing to face…on an empty stomach." He burped loudly, as more explosions were heard.

* * *

Peter ignored the explosions and continued to eat the kebab.

"Listen," Ruby started. "What you're doing? Feeding all these hungry people? It's really a noble thing, but you can't stay here! The fighting is going to spread-across the water, into the old city!"

Peter swallowed the kebab, and said "Would you be a dear and run to the wine merchant? This lamb would be perfect with a twenty-three Ida Sirah…"

"I understand you're… too heavy to walk very far, but there are other options!"

Peter laughed loudly. "You could carry me, perhaps?"

Ruby then spoke to her helper. "Vergil, you listening?" She was met with a chime. "I need you to divert a city vehicle to my current location. A forklift or maybe an Olifant…"

"A garbage truck," Peter said loudly as Ruby turned off her Chatter. "I think I am insulted."

"If you stay here, you'll die! You need to get to the train station. Or the waterfront-it's much closer!"

"Look at me, nobody will give me a place on a boat, or a bus, or a train. I would take five seats. I am not worth five people."

"You can't just give up-throw away your life," Ruby shouted.

"And what about your life? You seem determined to go to the one place you are most likely to die."

"I'm going to find my mother. She needs me. Just like all your customers need you!"

"Very well, young lady. I am convinced! I too will leave Mombasa…"

"Good!"

"As soon as you do," the butcher added.

"No!"

"First make your mother safe. Then you come back and rescue me! My brave warrior princess, riding her fearless fork-lift!" He laughed again.

"Deal," Ruby said, hesitating to say it. "Just…don't give up."

"Well if I run out of hope? I will still have kebabs!"

A plasma shot slammed near the markets, causing everyone to panic.

Ruby pushed through the crowd. "Excuse me! Ow! Sorry!" She then turned to Peter and shouted "I'll be back soon!"

"Of course you will," he shouted back, grinning, and eating a kebab.

As she pushed through, Ruby said "Please, let me through.

Vergil shouted into the microphone. _"CAUTION! ONE WAY STREET!"_

"Stop it, Vergil," Ruby muttered.

"_WARNING! NO U-TURN ALLOWED!"_

"I'll find Mom, then I'll come back."

As Vergil used the puppy noise, Ruby muttered "I'm not crying…I'm not."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The battle in New Mombasa raged on as more and more Covenant troops entered the city, killing everyone in sight. Ruby managed to evade both civilians and aliens as she made her way to a casino. She saw looter smashing the machines to get the money inside. She managed to find an unabashed ATM.

"_Welcome to your African Trust automated teller machine," _the ATM said. _"Banking with pride!"_

"Finally, an ATM that still works," Ruby said, feeling relieved. "Vergil, get Mom!"

"_Please place your right hand-"_

"_Ruby," _Summer shouted from the ATM. _"Where are you?"_

"Outside one of the casinos, down by the river! I can barely hear you, mom! There are looters inside smashing everything!"

"_Covenant troops have spread all over the city center! I can see them on the monitors in my lab! You've got to get as far away as you can-!"_

"Forget it," Ruby shouted. "I'm coming to get you! End of discussion!"

As another looter smashed a machine, Vergil said _"INVEST WISELY! OPEN A PERSONAL SAVINGS ACCOUNT TODAY!"_

"_Listen to Vergil, Ruby," _Summer said.

"This looting is just the beginning, mom," Ruby said. "Pretty soon we won't need the Covenant to tear us apart-we'll do that by ourselves! Vergil, you've watched me all my life, kept me safe. Now you've got to save the city!"

As Ruby said this, Vergil played a recording of a police siren over the PA, making the looters quickly leave.

"That-a-boy! Scare them all the way to the river! I know they can afford the ferry!" She then turned her attention towards her mother. "Mom, can Vergil track the Covenant as they move? Stream positional data to the UNSC?"

"_Yes, I might be able to re-configure his traffic congestion cameras to isolate known Covenant vehicle profiles."_

"Maybe the ARGUS sniffers can pick-up their soldiers too," Ruby said. "I've only seen vids of the different Covenant species, but I bet they all stink in their own, special way."

"_That's an excellent idea! Vergil, get right on it!" _As Vergil left, Summer started to talk to Ruby. _Ruby, I know I've been busy, and we don't always have time to talk. But sweetheart…you make me very, very proud."_

This made Ruby tear up, but not cry. "Well…I just figured if know where the bastards are, we can at least run away better." Just then, Ruby heard a shotgun pump behind her.

"That was a nice trick with the police sirens, girly." Ruby tried to look behind her, careful not to move her head, and saw an old woman, with a shotgun. "But I ain't so stupid. Step away from that cash machine, or I'm gonna blow your pretty head off!"

* * *

People started to surround the two, murmuring about the situation. But, the old Crone shot into the air and shouted "You think I'm deaf?! Last warning! Back away from my cash machine! " She looked at Ruby. "You too, girly!"

"_Ruby! Get out of there," _Summer shouted."

Ruby carefully backed away, as she said "Look, I'm stepping back, OK? Why don't youjust put down your gun and-"

The Crone ignored her, as she shot her gun into the air again, shouting "Time to break the piggy bank!"

"Hey! You almost hit me!"

The Crone smashed the ATM with her fist, as Vergil continued it's normal routine.

"_AfrICaN TrUSt-"_

"Open up!"

"_BaNKinG WiTH PriDE!"_

"Open up!"

The Crone kept smashing the ATM, as Ruby noticed a Covenant Phantom above them.

"Everyone! Listen," she yelled. "That's a Covenant drop-ship!"

The people started to leave, as the Crone said "Forty years I've been coming to this place. Forty years of losing my hard-earned cash! Well, today I hit the jackpot! You hear me, you damn machine?! I…want…my…money!"

As she shot the ATM once more, Vergil said _"INCORRECT PASSWORD. PLEASE REMOVE YOUR CARD."_

"Vergil, give her the money," Ruby muttered. "Then we've got to find some cover!"

As she said this, money started whir out of the machine. The Crone laughed and said "Out of my way, you little slut!"

As Ruby ran, she said to herself "Gotta find a place to hide…There! Dumpster! Across the street!" She hid behind the dumpster, hiding as a group of Brutes exited the Phantom. "Brutes! Look how big they are," she whispered. She saw the Brutes go up to the Crone, who was still celebrating. "Move! They're right on top of you!" With an angry roar, one of the Brutes ripped of the ATM. "Oh my God! It just tore the ATM off the casino wall," Ruby whispered. The Crone started to yell at the Brute, as the alien slammed the machine onto her, crushing the Crone.

From Ruby's Chatter, Vergil said "TRANSACTION COMPLETE! PLEASE COME AGAIN!"

* * *

As the Crone laid there, she said "Jackpot…jackpot…"

"Oh my God," Ruby whispered. "She crushed under the ATM!" The Brutes growled angrily, as Ruby whispered "Please don't look behind the dumpster, you big dumb Brutes. Please, please, please…"

The Brute growled again, as the Crone said "Alien son of the bitch! Think I'd share any of this with you-!" One of the Brutes pointed its gun at you and shot the Crone, killing her instantly.

The pack leader then pointed to a direction, as the others followed its direction. Ruby, still behind the dumpster, whispered "That's it…keep walking. Nothing to see here…"

Her Chatter activated, with Summer shouting "Ruby! Are you alright?!"

The Brutes turned and started to shoot the dumpster.

"I was," Ruby said, now running away.

"_I'm sorry! Run! Run!"_

As she fell to the ground, a police car raced down the street, and smashed the Brutes into the casino.

Ruby got up and yelled "Vergil?! A car just came out of nowhere-smashed all the Brutes! Was that you?"

Just then, she heard the driver door open, followed by a groan.

"My head…I thought air-bags were supposed to help you from getting hurt…"

Ruby ran up to her savior and shouted "Weiss! You came back!"

"_Who's 'Weiss'," _Summer asked. _"Ruby, what's going one?!"_

"Hang on, mom…" She went up to the ex-officer and said "Let me help you out of there."

Weiss groaned again and said "I'm OK…seriously."

"That whole macho tough-guy thing? It's really worked for me. Give me your hand…"

"Uhn…Be gentle." As Ruby helped Weiss up, the ex-officer said "Take me around front. Let me see what I hit." Ruby did so, Weiss said "Brutes huh? Well that's never coming out of the grille."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As Ruby and Weiss stared at the wreckage, Summer contacted Ruby and said _"Ruby, that nice lady."_

"Great etiquette, Mom," Ruby whispered. "Let me get back to you…" She disconnected her Chatter and looked at Weiss. "My mother says I should thank you for saving my life."

"Couldn't save the car, though," Weiss stated. She then struggled to get something out of the car. "I think there's something stuck in the…Oh."

She picked something up. "That's a…Eww," Ruby said.

"Paw…Yeah. I can see that."

Weiss dropped the paw, as Ruby said "Weiss. Seriously. Thanks."

"Hey, I didn't want to be someone who left a person to die."

"Plus all the lights turned red when you tried to drive away."

"How did you…?"

"Vergil," Ruby simply said.

"Who's that," Weiss asked. "Your…boyfriend?"

This made Ruby chuckle. "Not quite. You know the Superintendent?"

"Sure. The AI that runs the city. Picks up the garbage, monitors the traffic. It helped me trace a license-plate last week."

"Well…Vergil is part of the Superintendent-a sub-routine my Mom wrote after me when I was a kid."

"Look after you?"

"After my dad and sister died, it was just Mom and me," Ruby sadly said. "She did her best. But her job…When Mom couldn't be there, Vergil was. He helped me get to school on time, made sure I bought a healthy lunch and didn't watch too much TV-that sort of thing."

"Must have been annoying," Weiss replied.

From Ruby's Chatter, Vergil said _"YOUR TAX DOLLARS AT WORK!" _

"It still is…" As they were walking, Ruby asked "Weiss. Why are you helping me?"

"I'm a cop. 'Service to All,' right?"

"uh-huh."

"Look, the city's under attack…A lot of people need help. Well…I can die a hero or die a coward but-"

"Got any choices that don't involve dying," Ruby asked.

As she said this, they heard a distant explosion at the city center. "Not if you want to go back over that bridge."

* * *

After a long walk, the two finally made it to the bridge, but now, they had to cross it. As they went through the crowds, a voice came over the PA. _"Citizens! Your neighbors are resisting! A popular uprising is inflicting heavy casualties on the invaders! We will prevail!"_

"How are we going to get across this bridge," Weiss asked loudly. "It's packed!"

"Good manners and pointy elbows," Ruby shouted, making the ex-officer groan.

"Jeez, Schnee. The things you do for a kiss," Weiss muttered, enough to make the red-haired girl blush.

"What," Ruby shouted back, making Weiss realize her mistake.

"I said, I won't let you down, miss!"

"Right…"

As they pushed through the crowd, Ruby yelled "Excuse us! Sorry."

Weiss started to yell as well. "Hey, step aside! Police business!"

"It's an emergency! Let us through!"

"Step aside people!"

"You know, if the panicked mobs would just stay in nice, neat lines we'd-Oof! Watch it!-get across this bridge a lot faster!"

Ignoring her, Weiss said "Do you hear that?"

"What, the water," Ruby replied. "Don't tell me you're afraid of heights!"

Weiss pointed to the sky. "Pelican drop-ship. Hard to see through all the smoke. But it's heading our way."

Ruby spoke into her Chatter. "Vergil? Got eyes on the sky?" She was met with a tapping noise and a dog barking. "Not good. Cane tapping. Seeing-eye dog. Means Vergil can't see it…"

"And who do we know who likes to travel off the grid," Weiss asked, making Ruby go pale.

As the Drop ship landed on the bridge, and the drop-bay doors opened, Weiss groaned. "Aw, crap…"

A man came into view, holding a SMG. "Hello, Ruby…Remember me?"

* * *

Roman brought up his SMG and pointed it at Ruby and Weiss, causing the crowd to murmur.

"It's so good to see you again Ruby," Roman said. "But please, no sudden movements. This Pelican isn't stablest thing to stand on. I'd hate to shoot you accidently." He then looked at Weiss. "Schnee. Your service pistol. Remove it from your holster. Slowly…"

"Yeah, yeah," Weiss said, removing her pistol.

"Now toss it off the bridge." Weiss did so. "Good. I must say, Ruby. You play very hard to get."

"Bet that makes you angry," Ruby said.

"Oh…quite the opposite."

Ruby activated her Chatter and whispered "Vergil…a little help here!"

"Your chatter made you easy to track," Roman said. "But I think you and Vergil have talked quite enough. Take it off." Ruby did, as she ripped it off her wrist. "Now smash it." She placed it on the floor and put her foot on it, hearing the crumble coming from below. "Do you know what I've learned in all my years in politics?"

"That you're an asshole," Ruby said.

"The value of escalation," Roman corrected. "For example, last time we met, Schnee hit me with her fist."

"Keep talking. I might do it again," Weiss said, as Roman pointed his gun at her.

"I think not. This time, I have a sub-machine gun. You see? Escalation…Goodbye, Schnee."

"Do it and you're a dead man," Ruby said, frowning.

"Ruby. You're such a bright, beautiful girl. You have no idea how much it pains me when you act so incredibly stupid." As he was saying this, Weiss was hearing a rattle, coming closer and closer. "I have. The gun," Roman said, about to fire.

"Yes," Ruby calmly said. "But I have the garbage truck."

Out of nowhere, an Olifant came driving in and smashed into the Pelican, causing it to fall into the water.

"My drop-ship," Roman yelled. "That's city property, Vergil! What the devil do you think you're doing?!"

"Escalation," Ruby said as the garbage truck honked and drop the garbage onto the corrupted commissioner, burring him in the garbage, and making the crowd laugh.

Ruby and Weiss went up to the Olifant, as Weiss groaned in disgust. "Ugh…Man, what a smell!"

"Come on! This is our ride," Ruby said.

The ex-officer stopped as Ruby said this. "Oh, no…No, no, no! I am not getting in the back of a-" She gaged. "-Olifant!"

"Think of it as an armored personal carrier, for the…smell impaired."

**Another chapter ended, as Ruby and Weiss move on. Little Note, the next chapters could either be short or long, it depends on the game's Arc, which it is three equals to one. I will try to make it long, but no promises. Review please, and I'll see you next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Rookie kept wandering the city, still searching for his lost team. Along the way, he had found a gauss turret, and the ONI building, completely destroyed. He had hoped that Ruby found her mother, and all three got out safely. As he made his way back into the city, searching for more clues, and being helped by Vergil, he had found a destroyed Olifant, which made the Rookie worried. He decided to go inside, finding a corpse inside. He searched through the garbage truck, until he found a set of videos.

* * *

As the Olifant made its way through the streets, Ruby and Weiss heard the Propaganda Man speak through the PA.

"Stay strong, Mombasa," he said. "Our noble militia is hitting back hard! The enemy has begun to retreat!"

"Oh…I think I'm gonna puke," Weiss said, groaning.

"Might make it smell better," Ruby said, trying to reinsure the ex-cop.

"Why do we have to ride back here again?"

"It's the safest way to the ONI building. If we sit in the cab, we're targets. If we let Vergil drive us to the ONI building, the Covenant thinks we're just a harmless machine."

"_RECYCLING! DO YOUR PART," _Vergil said over the Olifant's radio.

After a few moments, they heard the Olifant's access-door creaks open.

"Uh oh," Weiss said, getting in front of Ruby. "Company! Get behind me!"

As they waited, a man with black hair came in, saying "Finally! Something between me and all the shooting! Guess we all had the same bright idea, huh? Name's Tuskon. Damn glad to meet you! Married right? I don't judge. You two own a house? Of course you do! Say, when this is all over, if you're in the market for a ceramic siding? Hey now-I'm your man!"

"Tuskon? Shut up," Ruby said, before speaking into her Chatter. "Vergil, can you raise Dad on this Olifant's radio?"

As Vergil chimed, Tuskon said to Weiss "Wow! Is she a tough customer or what?"

"You have no idea," Weiss replied, as Summer spoke into the radio.

"_Ruby," _the worried mother began. _"You had me worried half to death!"_

"I'm okay. What about you," Ruby asked.

"_The fighting is spreading, damaging all sorts of systems. Power, data… The entire Superintendent infrastructure is close to collapse. I'm doing all I can, but…"_

"Mom, you've done an incredible job keeping Vergil together."

"_Ruby, it's not me… it's the Covenant."_

* * *

"Mom, it's hard to hear inside this Olifant. Say that again," Ruby asked.

"_A plasma bombardment collapsed one of Vergil's tertiary data-centers. I was assessing the damage through the underground cameras, and I saw Covenant splicing cables, patching switches-"_

"Wait," Weiss interrupted. "The Covenant are helping us?!"

"Well, I'll be damned," Tuskson replied.

"Mom, I just met my first Brutes. They didn't seem to helpful."

"_No. The ones in the data-center weren't Brutes-or any of the Covenant I've heard about. It's a whole new species, Ruby, and they're actually quite…beautiful," _Summer stated. _"They have some sort of automatic defense system, but as long as you don't get too close…"_

"You know," Tuskson started. "And I'm just thinking out loud here-maybe this whole invasion is just one, big misunderstanding!"

"Shut up, Tuskson," Ruby shouted.

"_Vergil's observing another group of them now, inside Kikowani subway station. Hang on a second. I'll connect the audio feed." _

After a few long moments, Tuskson said "Number one rule of sales? Understand exactly what the customer needs. Not what he wants-what he needs. You understand?"

"Tuskson. Seriously. Zip it," Weiss said.

Summer began to speak again. _"It's dark in the station. Switching the camera to … There aren't any Brutes around. Usually they never leave them alone. Alright, I see six of the new aliens, floating in a circle. They're surrounding a seventh, touching it with their tentacles…Amazing! You wouldn't believe how fast they can move their limbs. They're working…doing something to the explosives in the seventh alien's armor-'_

She was interrupted as a series of loud explosions were heard.

* * *

"Mom, what were those explosions," Ruby asked. "Vergil, can't this Olifant go any faster?!"

"_I'm not sure what just happened," _Summer began. _"Six of the aliens are dead. But I think… Ruby, I think they gave their lives to free their companion. Yes! Yes, I can see it! Floating away down the subway tube! Vergil, keep an eye on that one!"_

As the call ended, Weiss said "Covenant with feelings, huh? That's a first."

"What was I saying," Tuskson replied. "They're friendly! Don't you see? We gotta negotiate!"

"Negotiate," Ruby said, confused.

"We shoot at them, they shoot back at us! That's just bad business!" He started to yell out "Hey! Hey, aliens! We're in here! We want to surrender!"

"Settle down, you idiot," Weiss growled.

"Tuskson, don't you get it?! The friendly Covenant aren't the ones doing all the shooting," Ruby explained.

As she said this, Tuskson started to climb up, saying "To hell with demographics! This is a down market! Time to bargain if you want to make the sale!" As he opened the door, he spotted a Wraith. "You! Yeah, you in the tank! Over here!"

"Close that hatch," Ruby ordered. "Get down from there!"

Weiss grabbed Ruby's hand, and said "Leave him, Ruby! I'm opening the back ramp! We're out of here!"

As the ramp opened, Tuskson yelled again. "That's right! Up here! What Say you and me make a deal?"

"_DON"T WALK! DON'T WALK," _Vergil said over the PA.

"Ruby! It's a Wraith! Move!"

"Where to," Ruby asked.

"Alleyway! Come on!"

As they ran, they heard Vergil say _"Clear the street! Oncoming traffic!"_

"You don't understand!" Tuskson tried to say, before the Wraith shot a plasma round at him, destroying the Olifant, and killing the man.

"Surrender accepted," Ruby said, as they kept running to safety.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ruby and Weiss watched as the Olifant burned.

"That Wraith blew the hell out of our Olifant," Weiss said, as they started to run.

"Poor Tuskson," Ruby sadly said.

"Poor Tuskson?! He almost got us killed!" As rain began to fall, Weiss asked "Now what?"

"Stay out of sight, find a kiosk. My mom's in the data-center under the ONI building."

"Basically right at the heart of the Covenant occupation."

"We're going to need Vergil's help getting her out of there."

Weiss took of her armored jacket, and handed it to Ruby. "Here. Take my jacket."

"I don't mind the rain," Ruby said, not taking the jacket.

"It's fiber-armored. _I_ mind you getting shot."

Ruby took the jacket, put it on, and put the hood over her head. "Thanks." After running a few feet more, they finally found a kiosk.

_Optican, healthcare on demand," _It said. _"Please place your hand on the touch pad-"_

"Vergil, get me mom," Ruby said.

"_ELEVATED HEART-RATE. ARE YOU FEELING ANXIOUS? STRESSED? TRY OPTICAN"S NEWEST MOOD-SETTLING DRUG, 'STATENIZOL'."_

"And stop playing doctor!"

The normal health screen was replaced with an image of Summer Rose. _"Finally, a kiosk with a camera," _Summer said, feeling relieved. _"Now I can see that you are alright. But why are you dressed like a police officer?"_

"It's Weiss'," Ruby said. She turned to Weiss. "Say hello."

Weiss cleared her throat and said "It's good to meet you, Doctor Rose."

"_You know…You are the first person Ruby's ever introduced to me."_

"Mom?!" As she said this, Vergil began to imitate some type of creature's whistle. "What's Vergil doing?"

"_Learning to whistle,"_ Summer responded.

"Whistle," Weiss said, confused.

"_So he can communicate with the tentacle aliens!"_

"_STRESS HARMS RELATIONSHIPS," _Vergil said. _"GOOD COMMUNICATION AND GOOD MEDICINE CAN HELP."_

"We just met a guy that tried the whole 'communicate with the enemy' thing. It didn't work out so well, Mom."

"_These new aliens are different. Inquisitive, not violent. They're searching for something under New Mombasa, I'm sure of it! And if Vergil can learn to speak with them, we'll be able to determine whether or not they can-"_

But, she never finished, as the kiosk screen only showed static.

"Mom," Ruby shouted.

From the PA, the mysterious propaganda man said _"Attention citizens! The enemy has infiltrated our data systems!"_

As he continued to talk, Vergil tried to say _"IrREGular PUlsE! HeaRT- Rate FAllinG! Report tO The NeaREst-!" _Then, there was only static.

"Vergil!"

"_All civilian chatter is restricted," _the Propaganda man continued.

"No," Ruby shouted, kicking a nearby trash can.

"Whoa-whoa! Calm down," Weiss said.

"They killed him!"

"Who?"

"The police! They just pulled Vergil's plug!"

"No way. The whole city would shut-down. The evacuation would grind to a halt. No one would be crazy enough to-?"

"No one?!"

Knowing who would, Weiss exclaimed "Aww crap!"

* * *

Thunder is heard as Ruby and Weiss ran towards their destination.

"Police Headquarters," Weiss yelled, holding Ruby's hand. "Straight ahead!"

"How does a level one blackout work," Ruby asked, blushing from the hand-holding. "How do we bring Vergil back?"

"Emergency Communications department. But we can't just-"

"Kick down the door? Plug Vergil back in? You bet your _ass_ we can!"

"Ruby! Wait!"

They made it to the building, and found the directory of the building. "Here's a directory…Emergency Comms. Fourteenth Floor. Elevators are-"

"Hold up," Weiss interrupted, pointing to the lobby. "Look…lobby's all shot up." Ruby turned, eyes widen when she saw the bodies. "And over by the elevators."

"A-are those cops," Ruby asked, frightened by the sight.

"All dead. Probably a Brute kill-squad…"

"Howdy, folks."

The two went pale when they saw a man with a shotgun.

"…Or not," Ruby muttered.

They looked at the man's clothing, seeing a name tag. 'Winchester'

"Sorry about the mess," he said. "Since it appears we're all going straight to hell today…" Winchester cocked his shotgun. "I figured I'd send some of my pals on their way myself."

"Listen, buddy," Weiss nervously said. "We don't want any trouble."

"We just need to get upstairs," Ruby said, before Winchester pointed his shotgun at them.

"Stay right where you are," he said, as the elevator dinged and opened. "Here comes another one now…"

A cop, with the nametag 'Bronzewing,' came out of the elevator and walked into the lobby. It looked like he was talking into his Chatter. "Mmm-hmm. Yeah. I don't know why they shut the Super down. We'll keep broadcasting as long as we-"

"Hey there, Dove-y!"

Dove looked up to see the bodies. "What the…Officers down! There may be Covenant in the-!"

"Come on now," Winchester said. "Get off you chatter, and pay attention."

"Cardin? What are you doing here? Didn't you get fired?"

"Remember how often I asked you not to use my half-and-half? And remember how often you didn't listen?"

Dove's eyes widened. "You? You did this?!"

The man put down the shotgun, and brought up an assault rifle, pointing it at the officer, and said "Should have stayed in the elevator, Dove."

"No! Please!"

"I wrote!" He fired once. "My name!" He fired again. "Right there on the carton!" He fired once more, killing the officer.

"Ruby, let's go," Weiss said, before Cardin pointed his gun at them.

"According to this department, I have issues with anger management…If I we're you? I'd stay right where you are."

* * *

Cardin reloaded his gun, and said "You two are my hostages. Sit tight, or you're gonna end up like these old buddies of mine."

"Weiss," Ruby started. "We have to get upstairs-turn Vergil back on!"

"No talking," Cardin shouted. "You work for the NMPD?"

"Uh…"

"No," Weiss said.

"Oh yeah? Where did you get the jacket," he asked, looking at Ruby.

"I stole it. From the trash."

"A thief, huh? Got a record, you little punk?"

Weiss looked at the man, anger in her eyes and said "Look. Why don't you put down your rifle and-"

"Why don't you shut your goddamn mouth." They all started to hear the sound of boots coming down stairs. "Hear that? SWAT pussies finally woke up. They'll be wearing body armor, so you have to take the head-shot."

Weiss knew what was about to happen, and shouted "Get down, Ruby! Now!" She held Ruby close to her, covering the girl's eyes, hoping she won't see the shoot-out. The SWAT team kicked the stairwell door, and entered the lobby.

"Drop your weapon," One of them, pointing his gun at ardn.

"Come and get it," the mad man said, shooting one officer, making him go down.

"Dammit, take him down," another shouted, as the firefight began. After a while, a SWAT officer yelled "Bang and clear," and threw a flash-bang at Cardin, making him go blind.

Cardin screamed. "My eyes! Aww, you lousy sons of bitches-!" That was the last thing he said as the man was gunned down, and died.

"Ruby," Weiss said, looking at the girl. "Ruby?! You OK?"

The SWAT commander saw them, and shouted "You! Hands where I can see 'em!"

"Don't shoot! I'm NMPD dammit!"

"Let me see a badge! Nice and slow!"

"The whole city's crawling with Covenant, and we're killing each other," Ruby said, feeling scared.

Weiss brought out her badge and said "Here, see? Metro pee-dee? I need to get her to the fourteenth floor. It's an emergency!"

"OK. Take her up," the commander said. "We'll deal with this mess…"

As they walked to the stairs, Ruby muttered "There must be dozen of bodies here…"

"We can't save them, Ruby," Weiss said, pulling the girl away from the lobby. "But we can save Vergil. We have to go."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As Ruby and Weiss ran up the stairs, Weiss stated "Emergency Comms. Fourteenth floor. Should have used the elevator…"

"After what just happened? I don't think so," Ruby said, panting after each sentence.

"So…what exactly are you go to say to make them re-initialize Vergil?"

"I'll think off something."

As they walked to the door, Weiss sarcastically said "Hi! I'm cute! Break the law for me!"

"That's not funny!"

"I'm just saying…it worked for me."

This made Ruby blush, as Weiss pushed the door opened, seeing dozens of people talking over the phone. Weiss went up to a Communication Cop and asked "Where's the duty officer?"

"Big desk. At the back," he said, not looking from his screen.

"Thanks."

As they walked towards the desk, there was a woman on the phone, looking out the window, saying "As I've been trying to tell you Captain, I don't have the authority to override…What do you mean 'gross misconduct?' Captain Dare, I assure you. People are dying down here!"

"Excuse me," Ruby said, as she saw a name plate on the desk that said 'Duty Officer Glynda Goodwitch.'

Glynda ignored her. "Yes, of course I could turn the Superintendent back on. But Commissioner Torchwick gave me explicit instructions…"

As Glynda kept talking, Ruby said "You're busy, so I'm just going to borrow this stapler…" She picked it up and put it in the jacket.

"Listen, Captain, there's a Covenant carrier hovering right outside my window! There's a sniper in my lobby, and you're threatening to have me fired?!" She slammed the phone onto the desk, muttering "Office of Naval Intelligence. Now there's a contradiction in terms…" As she turned, Glynda finally noticed Ruby, and groaned. "What do you want?"

"I need you to turn Ver-the Superintendent back on," Ruby ordered.

"Not you, too! I'm telling all of you, the commissioner-"

"I know. But I'm making you do it! At gunpoint!" Ruby pointed the stapler at her from inside her jacket.

"What gun?"

"This one!" Ruby pointed the stapler at her from inside her jacket.

"You're holding my stapler inside your pocket and pointing it at me," Glynda simply said.

"You don't know that," Ruby said.

"It might be a gun," Weiss replied.

"Or a rifle!"

"Or a rocket launcher!"

"And if it was, why, you would have to turn the Superintendent back on."

"Nobody could blame you."

"Or fire you…"

"If it was a gun…" Glynda started to type on her computer, sarcastically saying "Oh, no…Please don't shoot. I'll do…anything!"

As she activated the Superintendent, there was a loud alien whistle, followed by multiple 'Sadie'

"It's OK, Vergil," Ruby said. "I'm here!"

"He sounds…different," Weiss said.

"Vergil? What have those aliens done to you?!"

* * *

Vergil loudly whistle, causing everyone in the building to panic.

"Ruby, what's going on," Weiss asked.

"I don't know," Ruby said, truthfully. "Those aliens have been working on Vergil, and now that he's back he sounds…"

"Different," Weiss finished.

"Vergil? It's still you, isn't it?" Vergil used a sound of a parking dog. Ruby smiled. "Can you get Mom for me?" Vergil gave a frighten whistle. "Vergil can't reach her! Something's wrong…"

The Propaganda gave another announcement. _"Reports are coming in from all over the city! Covenant forces are pulling back in the face of furious resistance!"_

"Man, I have had it with his crap," Weiss angrily exclaimed.

"_Our enemies are cowards! Battle on, brave citizens, and victory will be ours!"_

"Hang on…That's coming from inside the building!"

As Weiss started to walk away, Ruby ran after her, shouted "Weiss? Wait! Where are you going?"

The Propaganda continued. _"This hour we pay tribute to our fallen heroes: Dove Bronzewing, Roberto Bustamante, and Cardin Winchester…"_

Weiss walked up to the door of the Propaganda man. "This is his office. Public Service Announcements Division…" She opened the door to see a man talking into a microphone.

"These officers were gunned-down in the very lobby of this building by Covenant snipers. But moments ago, members of our citizens militia wiped-out the sniper nest with a homemade flamethrower! Made from nothing more than an old leaf-blower and a can of gasoline! Keep fighting, Mombasa! Fight and we will win!"

The man turned off the microphone, saying "Off the air…"

As he turned around, Weiss saw his nametag, which said 'Ozpin' and said "Covenant Sniper nest? Those people were massacred by a crazy ex-cop. Hell, one of those people was the crazy ex-cop!"

"And your point is," Ozpin asked, huffing a cigarette.

"People are dying out there and you're feeding them this…this garbage! None of it is true!"

"Yes, well…" he stubbed his cigarette. "Some days, truth isn't really a luxury we can afford."

* * *

Ruby went up to Weiss and said "Come on, Weiss…He's a propaganda officer. He's just doing his job."

"His job?! More like lying to people for a living," the ex-cop angrily said.

"Do you know who is still listening to my announcements," Ozpin asked. "An old wman, too weak to leave her bed, a man, bleeding in the street. A teacher, hiding with her students in a school basement. They are all going to die."

"Maybe, maybe not. The marines will be here soon."

"They are all going to die," Ozpin said loudly. "My job is to fill the time before they die with the truth…with hope." He then looked at Weiss and said "But maybe you can do better…" He exhaled his cigarette smoke, and turned on the microphone, saying "On the air…"

"A special honor, New Mombasa," Ozpin started. "I have here in the studio uprising commander, Raven 'Two Shot' Branwen . Commander, tell our listeners the latest new from the city center!" He brought the microphone to Weiss, saying "Commander? Go ahead. Speak the truth."

"Welll, things aren't as good as they could be," Weiss started. "But they're looking up. We're…we're fighting hard."

"Good to hear! Any words of advice, Two Shot?"

"Just…keep fighting. We can win this battle if we stick together. We can save the city. We can win this war."

Ozpin turned off the microphone, and said "Off the air…Now, you are also a hero."

"You are, you know," Ruby said, trying to cheer her up.

"I feel sick," Weiss stated.

"No. What you feel is hope," Ozpin said, as his control-console chirped. "Ah! See? You already have an admirer!" After hitting a switch, he said "Go ahead. You're on the line with Raven 'Two Shot' Branwen-"

"That was truly inspiring, Officer Schnee. Ruby must be very impressed."

Ruby flinched by the voice. "Torchwick," she said, startled.

"But I think she'll be more interested in this," Roman started. "Ruby. I now control the fire-fighting systems in your mother's lab. If you want to see her alive again…You'll do exactly as I say."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Rookie's investigation had brought him to Kikowani Station, as he found more video logs. He hid Behind a destroyed truck, hoping no one would find him, as he activated the logs.

* * *

Ruby and Weiss ran down the escalators, which were deactivated, as Ruby said "Torchwick told me to meet him at the train station. That's what I'm going to do."

"Come on Ruby," Weiss started. "You can't trust him! You know that!"

""My mother is still in Vergil's data-center!"

"I've been listening to your dad all day. And the one thing he wouldn't want to do? Put yourself in more danger by-"

"You're not listening at all," Ruby shouted. "Torchwick said he'd trigger the emergency fire response!"

"And that will-?"

"Flood the data center with argon!"

"Can people breathe argon," Weiss asked.

"No, Weiss. It freezes you! Dead!"

Ruby looked at Weiss with anger in her eyes as Weiss said "Look, I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"Vergil? Are you there," Ruby asked, as the new Vergil whistled.

Weiss saw the determination in Ruby's face, as she said "I know that look…What's your plan?"

Ruby looked at Weiss and said "Escalation."

* * *

As Ruby and Weiss pushed through the crowd at the station, which were filled with shouts, the normal announcement said _"Trans-bay express train departing Kikowani station. All passengers must depart from platform fourteen-" _The message disoriented, replaced with a loud whistle. _"PLEASE REMAIN CALM! NO TICKETS-NO PROBLEM! SLOW CHILDREN-USE CAUTION!"_

"Maybe mom was right," Ruby said. "The tentacle aliens she found? I think they are helping Vergil. Bringing him back from the dead."

"Why would they do that," Weiss asked.

"Mom said they were looking for something…something Vergil found."

"_KEEP IT CLEAN! LEAVE ALL LUGGAGE ON PLATEFORMS!"_

"Maybe they're sick of fighting, just like us. I don't know…Mom would know the answer…"

Ruby looked down in sadness, as Weiss lifted her face back up and said "We'll ask her when we see her, OK?"

"OK," Ruby said, with a little smile on her face.

"Now where are you supposed to meet the Commissioner?"

"Platform nine. He got a private train."

"I still think you should let me-"

"If I don't come alone, my mom will die! Torchwick made that clear! You and Vergil know what you have to do?"

"Yeah…" As Weiss answered, a plasma shot slammed into the station, as the crowd panicked. "Covenant are closing in. People are panicking. This is gonna get ugly…"

"This day is a nightmare," Ruby said. "It all keeps getting worse! Everything's falling apart!"

"Not everything."

"Listen. I know I'm just a girl who got you fired…"

"You're more than that."

"I might also be the girl who gets you killed!"

"Maybe. But not today."

"Weiss…" The ex-cop looked at Ruby, as she was pulled into a deep and passionate kiss. After a minute, the two pulled back to breathe, as Ruby said "I want you to live. I need you to live…for me."

* * *

As they kept walking through the station, the plasma fires coming closer and closer, they spotted the train, as Ruby said "Platform nine…"

"There's Torchwick's private train," Weiss started. "Guarded by corrupt cops with machine-guns."

"I'm going in. My mother's life is on the line."

"Be careful."

"You too." With that, Ruby pushed through the crowd, as they protested.

A corrupt cop shot into the air, yelling "Get away from the train! You hear me! Everyone back off!"

"Steady, officer," Roman said. "Not yet."

"I can't hold the crowd back much longer, sir!"

"Torchwick!"

Roman looked and saw Ruby in the crowd. "You won't have to. My passenger has arrived. This way, Ruby! Push right on through!"

"Make some room! Let her through," the cop said.

The crowd argued, as one of the bystanders said "Now's our chance! Rush the train!" As they took one step, the cops started to fire into the crowd, as they all backed away, or fell to the ground.

"Any other objections," Roman shouted. "Careful, Ruby. Watch your step."

"You ever worry there might really be a heel," Ruby said, as she entered the train.

"Oh I know there is, my dear. And you and I are leaving it. Officer, close the doors."

As they closed the doors, the cop said "Button-up men! We're out of here!"

As the crowd shouted, Roman said "I don't want any of that on board."

"Yes, sir!" Then, the corrupt cop started to shoot the crowd, as Ruby heard the muffled screams.

"You can't just kill them," Ruby shouted.

"Why not? I'm getting quite good at it. For instance…I killed your mother an hour ago…"

* * *

Ruby's eyes widened, as she sat in a chair, her hands on her face.

"You…killed my mother?"

Roman smirked. "My men near Vergil's data-center tripped the fire-response system. She suffocated and froze. Not a bad way to go, all things considered…I wanted to tell you face to face."

Ruby started to cry, as Roman started to pour himself a drink, saying "Please, get all your tears out now. It's a long ride, and I don't want to hear you moaning all the way to Nairobi. Well, come to think of it…I might."

As Roman drank, a cop had called him from his radio. _"No sign of it yet, sir."_

"It's a pink, airborne octopus! How hard can it be to find?!"

"_The tunnels are crawling with Buggers, Commissioner. We've lost a lot of men. Maybe we should-"_

"No one leaves until I get that alien! Do you hear me, officer? It found a way to hack a Superintendent-class A.I.! Knowing how it did that is vital to the war effort!"

"Like you ever cared about anyone besides yourself," Ruby said, tears still in her eyes.

Roman looked at her and said "Just because I'm a murderer, doesn't mean I'm unpatriotic."A plasma fire slammed into the station once more, causing the train to rock.

"Covenant armor approaching the station, sir," a cop on the control console said. "What do we do?!"

"We wait," Roman shouted, slamming his drink. He sighed, as he went up to Ruby,saying "Don't you see the beauty of it, Ruby? Whatever you think of me, whatever I have done, I will leave this city with vital intelligence about the Covenant."

"Bastard," Ruby said.

"Call me what you like…but the world will call me a hero."

* * *

As the corrupt cops fired into the crowd, Ruby heard Weiss scream "Listen to me! The Covenant are coming! Listen to me if you want to live!"

Ruby then looked back at Roman, as he said "I've killed your mother, Ruby, and now we're leaving the city. No one is coming to save you. Not Schnee. Not Vergil. It's the end of the line!"

Ruby heard a chime, as train made a loud whistle, as sparks came out of the train's control panel.

"What the hell is that," Roman shouted, as Vergil spoke.

"_WARNING, FIREWALL DOWN! CONTROL-CIRCUITS NOW OPEN TO REMOTE ACCESS!"_

"That damn machine is dead! I killed it! It doesn't matter! Anything it does to this car happens to you too!"

As he spoke, Ruby heard Weiss and the crowd chanting.

"Are you ready to die?"

"No!"

"Do you want to live?"

"Yes!"

"Are you ready to fight?!"

"YES!"

The crowd had somehow pushed past the cops, and started to pound at the doors of the train.

"That's it, Weiss," Ruby muttered.

As it was getting more violent, the cop said "We need to go now, sir!"

"Yes," Roman said. "Go…the est of your men will have to-"

"Die," Ruby said, smirking.

"Sir, we aren't moving," the cop said. "I've lost engine control!"

Roman then started to shout at Vergil. "Listen to me, Vergil, or whatever you are no! Move this train out of the station, or Ruby dies! You hear me?! The Covenant will kill us all"

Vergil whistled angrily.

"I'm locked-out of the system! The train's not responding!"

"There is nothing you can do to hurt me that won't kill her!"

"Almost nothing," Ruby said, glaring at Roman. "Vergil. Open the doors."

Vergil complied, as the doors opened, the angry crowed sprint up to Roman, grabbing him.

"What?! No! No! Get back! Get back! Get away from me," Roman shouted.

Ruby got out of the train to find Weiss, as she heard the screams of the crowd and Roman, as they teared him apart.

* * *

The Rookie got up, taken back of what just happened. That was the last of the video logs, but it couldn't end like that. What had happened to them? As he was searching the station's entrance, he saw a bio-foam container on the floor. He went up to it and picked it up. He check to see if it was empty, and sure enough, it was. This was bad. If it was empty, it indicated that someone on his team was hurt. Before he could do anything else, there was a call over the radio.

"_Can anyone hear me? This is Captain Veronica Dare!"_

The captain? The captain was alive!

"_My beacon is active-need immediant assistance! Someone, please respond!"_

It ended there, as Rookie looked up to see a Phantom searching for something. He then followed to were the beacon was, and with Vergil's help, he had found an empty elevator shaft, the cords still hanging. Rookie put his SMG away, backed up, and jumped, grabbing onto the cord. He then slowly started to climb down, hoping to find some answers.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As the Rookie slid down the cord, the Captain transmitted _"They've got me cornered! I'm low on ammo! If you can hear me, I'm on sub-level nine, near station t-"_

The message ended, as the Rookie noticed the wording on the wall that said 'Sudlevel 07.' As he went deeper into the complex, fighting off a couple of Covenant troops, when he heard shouts.

"Do it, Vergil! Now"

"_Construction ahead! Expect Delays!"_

"I'm going to die, ya' hear me!"

Rookie entered the room, as he saw a NMPD officer, with silver hair, fighting off Brutes with a shotgun. After helping him, the man said "Thanks trooper! They almost had me!" As the Rookie went up to the control panel, which would help them enter the next level, the officer said "Been trying to go down to the next level, checking my team, but this stack is locked down tight!"

After pushing a couple of buttons, Vergil said _"Welcome! Access Granted!"_

"Huh…guess you have the magic touch…"

As the lift opened, Drones came up and started to attack the two. After killing them, the officer said "What' wrong with you, Vergil?! You trying to get me killed?"

"_Warning! Hitchhikers may be escaped convicts!"_

As they went down, the officer said "Names Mercury!" The Rookie just walked away, as he continued to search for his captain. "What are you doing down here, anyway," Mercury asked. Rookie responded with only silence. "Hmm…not talking. That's alright, we all have secrets."

* * *

After going through the rooms, Rookie and Mercury found the lift to go down to sub-level nine, Mercury said "Going down to nine too, huh? Alright…I probably need some help." They went down, as Rookie noticed the ice. It was everywhere. As they went down the hallway, they found more Brutes, as Rookie took down a cloaked one, grabbing it's incendiary grenade.

After killing the final Brute, Mercury said "Hold up, Trooper! I gotta check for a little…personal mission."

Rookie followed Mercury, as they went up to a door. The camera looked down, as Vergil said _"Crime scene! Restricted entrance!"_

"Shut up, Vergil," Mercury shouted angrily. "Ya' hear me!"

"_Ice-y condition! Change required!"_

"Freaking machines! The whole city's going to hell!" As the door opened, Mercury said "Wait here! Watch for hostiles! I'll be back!"

Rookie did so, as he sat near the door, laying on the cold floor. After a while, Rookie started to think. He was remembering the conversations Ruby had with her mother and Weiss.

* * *

"_Mom! Covenant are attacking the city! Do you hear what I'm saying?! You've got to get out of there!"_

"_Don't worry, I nine levels underground"_

…

"_You're not listening at all! Torchwick said he'd trigger the emergency fire response!"_

"_And that will-?"_

"_Flood the data center with argon!"_

"_Can people breathe argon," Weiss asked._

"_No, Weiss. It freezes you! Dead!"_

* * *

That's when Rookie figured it out, as he entered the room. Mercury spotted him and said "What are you? Stupid?! I told you stay outside!" That's when Rookie noticed a frozen red-haired woman, as he went towards her. "Step away from there. This ain't none of your business." Rookie slowly backed away, and turned around to exit, but stopped when Mercury said "Torchwick gave me specific instructions to make sure the doc's dead and make double sure nobody knows about it."

"_Caution, Traveler! Caution," _Vergil said, as Rookie wrapped his hand around a grenade.

"Sorry, friend," Mercury said, cocking his shotgun. "You know way too much."

Before Mercury could even look at him, Rookie threw his incendiary grenade at him, burning Mercury. As Mercury screamed to death, Vergil said _"Crime doesn't pay. Good citizens do their part."_

Rookie looked at Summer, feeling bad for her. Then, he looked at a panel, as it started blinking. Rookie knew that this was an video log, as he went up to it and downloaded it.

* * *

As the rest of the crowd climbed into the train, Ruby walked out, as Weiss followed.

"Ruby! Ruby," Weiss shouted. "Are you alright? What about Torchwick?"

"They tore him to pieces," Ruby said, still walking. "I gotta go, Weiss!"

As Ruby pushed through the crowd, Weiss asked "Where are you going?!"

"Underground!"

"What!?"

As another plasma fire slammed into the station, Vergil said, over the PA _"DO NOT EXIT, PLEASE!"_

"Ruby, stop!" Weiss held onto the red-haired girl's shoulder and said "We are getting on that train, and getting the hell out of town!"

Vergil whistle, as Ruby looked at Weiss, tears in her eyes, and said "That creature helped Vergil! It helped you and me! It helped all of us!"

"Ruby…"

"Mom knew how important it was! That's what she died for! I'm willing to die too!" Ruby tried to get out of Weiss' grasps. "Let me go, Weiss!"

Vergil whistled. _"EMERGENCY STOP!" _ Vergil started to use the audio logs from that day, sounding like Peter, rearranging his words. _"I am not worth-your life- my brave warrior princess!"_

"If we don't find you, who will," Ruby asked.

Vergil started to sound like Glynda. _"Office of Navel Intelligence- YOUR TAX DOLLARS AT WORK!" _Then Ozpin. _"Fallen heroes-on the air."_

"Vergil, I-"

He then started to sound like Ruby. _"I need you to live…for me."_

The survivors on the train started to yell at them, telling them to get on the train, as Weiss said "We gotta go."

Ruby then started to cry, as she said "Vergil! You're all I have left of this place!"

Vergil whistle, as he started to sound like Summer. _"Ruby-Ruby-Ruby-Ruby! Ruby, sweet heart…You make me very, very proud."_

"You're all I have left of him…"

"Ruby," Weiss said, kissing her cheek. "Take my hand."

"OK…" Ruby got up, as she said "I'm ready."

As the ex-cop helped Ruby onto the train, Vergil said _"ALL ABOARD! LAST TRAIN NOW DEPARTING!"_ The train left the station, as Ruby looked out the window, placing her hand on it. _"NEXT STOP-MAKUPA, NAIROBI ROAD, HOPE STATION…And beyond."_

* * *

Rookie almost teared up, as the video log ended. He stood up, and looked at the camera, knowing that Vergil was staring back. He brought out his SMG, and walked out the room, ready for what was to come.

**Epilogue**

After exiting the room, Rookie had found the captain, and found out that their mission was to get the tentacle alien that hacked the Superintendent. He also found out that they were called Engineers, and they hated the Covenant as much as humans. After finding the Engineer, which was now Vergil, the ODST's had found the leader of Rookie's squad, Sargent Gunnery Buck. Then, they escorted Vergil across the city, as they escaped in a Covenant Phantom before the alien group started to glass the city. They were then holding up in a secret, ONI base, as they examined the Engineer, learning the Covenant's secret. After the war ended, they needed someone to trust to watch over Vergil. The Rookie had a perfect candidate.

* * *

As Ruby was sitting on the couch, watching TV, she heard a knock at the door, and got up to open it. She then saw a woman, blonde hair with a ponytail going out the back of her bed, and a man wearing ODST armor.

"Hello there, Miss Rose," the woman said. "My name is Captain Dare, and-"

"Wait," Ruby interrupted. "Captain Dare? You're part of ONI, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am," Dare said. "And we have a proposition to you."

"What kind of proposition?"

Dare looked at the ODST and said "Take it away."

The ODST went up to Ruby and said "Hello Miss Rose, you can call me Rookie."

"Ok," Ruby said, shaking Rookie's hand.

"Let me just give you the basics, after the war, we need someone we can trust to watch over vital intelligence, and you're that someone."

"Why trust a random civilian to watch over something?"

"Because, we can trust you with this specific…creature."

"Creature," Ruby quickly said.

"Yes…bring him in," Rookie said to Dare, as she went out the door, as she came back with an Engineer.

Ruby's eyes widened, as she said "Is…is that…?"

The Engineer went up to Ruby, whistling happily.

"Vergil…is that really you?"

Rookie gave Vergil a tablet, as he made a puppy noise.

"It is!" Ruby then started to hug Vergil, tearing up.

Rookie smiled, as he just reunited family.

Rookie gave Vergil a tablet, as he made a puppy noise.

"It is!" Ruby then started to hug Vergil, tearing up.

Rookie smiled, as he just reunited family.

**Years later…**

"Put him down, now," Buck yelled, as their target, the former Captain Ingridson, was on the balcony, holding a pistol to the Rookies head, his helmet taken off by the woman.

"This is not an negation," Indgridson said, shooting Rookie's knee.

After a while, Ingridson got distracted, as Alpha-Nine went in, as their back up, Spartan IV, came in, and they surrounded her. Ingridson had no way out, but she wasn't going alone. She put the pistol at the back of Rookie's head, and fired. Rookie fell off the balcony, and fell hard to the floor, as his team looked in shock. Their teammate, the same one to survive alone during the mission, had just died.

**One Week Later…**

Alpha-Nine had decided to bury the Rookie at sea, since the UNSC couldn't make preparations to get the deceased back to their planet. Buck then said "You were a good soldier, Rookie. I was proud to serve with you. I'm glad you got to see the end of the war, which started before you were born. I just wish you'd gotten to go back home, too." As they were about to drop him, Buck asked "Anyone have any last words."

Romeo went up to the capsule, placed his hand on it and said "It only takes one mistake, kid. You went a long time before you made it."

They then dropped the capsule into the ocean, and watched it sink. They then flew off, as they wondered what all of them were going to do now.

**And so ends the story of Hello Traveler. I just want to say thank all of you for reading it. If you liked this story, why don't you read my other stories. Please review and have a good day.**


End file.
